


all that we have is each other

by chanyous_height_difference



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, and it's pretty soft but what else did you expect from me?????, but yeah hello it is me again with more chanyou, or else they would take up the whole tags, set in some kinda small town, there are some warnings for this one but i decided to put them in the notes, to sum this fic up i'd say it's about soft rebel boys falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyous_height_difference/pseuds/chanyous_height_difference
Summary: Like Chanhyuk said, they’re damaged. But they keep each other from completely breaking apart.or: They both have shitty lives. Being together makes them a little bit better.
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Kim Jeyou | J.You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	all that we have is each other

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, going to start this one with the warnings because they're important: In this fic, there's talk about and mentions of child abuse, minor character death, and the selling of drugs. It's all not described explicitly and most of it is only discussed in a few sentences, but if you know that you're uncomfortable with it or that you could get triggered by it, please be careful.
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way, hey, I am here again with some more Chanyou. As always, this is soft, because I can't write stuff without a happy ending. It's just part of my personality at this point. As is being in love with TOO. If you wanna talk about them with me, you can find me @jeyoustinyhands on Twitter. I'm always ready to scream about these boys.
> 
> Title is taken from One Foot by Walk The Moon. The whole song and it's lyrics are actually a mood for this fic, so I can only recommend listening to it. (It's also unbelievable good.)
> 
> And at the end, as always, I'm wishing you all a good day/night, hope you're doing alright, and that you enjoy the fic ♡

When Jeyou arrives at the bridge, he doesn‘t expect someone else to be there. It‘s 2am on a Tuesday and the town is completely deserted, not even a car passing through the streets. And yet, there‘s a guy sitting on the bridge, legs dangling over the edge and looking down at the dark river underneath. Jeyou shrugs and takes a seat next to him, far enough to not intrude the other‘s personal space but close enough to start a conversation if they wanted to.

For a while, they sit there in silence, the only sounds coming from the river below. Jeyou risks a glance at the guy beside him, and what he finds almost makes him laugh. There‘s a bruise on his temple, the dark blue color telling Jeyou that the injury is a few days old. The split lip is definitely fresh though, and there‘s a little bit of blood running out of his nose. All of it reminds Jeyou of the aching bruises littered across his own body and the deep scratch on his left cheek.

What surprises him though is the expression in the guy‘s eyes when he looks up and their gazes meet. There‘s hopelessness, resignation, pain, fear, confusion, sadness. Jeyou knows the expression better than he wants to admit. It‘s the same one he finds in his own eyes when he looks in the mirror.

He watches how the guy gives him a once-over, not missing the cynical smile that appears when his gaze wanders over the various colored bruises on Jeyou‘s arms and wrists. The understanding in his eyes tells Jeyou that he knows exactly where they come from.

“And, which parental figure is it? Your actual parents, distant relatives, foster family, or someone completely different?” He asks, voice a mixture of sarcasm and actual curiosity. Jeyou just shrugs.

“My dad. He‘s pissed that I‘m not the son he wanted me to be.” Leaning backwards, he lies down on the sidewalk, looking up at the faint glow of the moon.

“What about you?”

“The business I’m in is pretty… competitive. And there are some people that are afraid I’m going to take their place.” The guy explains, and Jeyou lets out a laugh.

“So you deal with drugs.” He says, almost completely certain that he’s right. The guy snickers, his face appearing in Jeyou’s field of vision, smiling down at him.

“100 points for the candidate.” He answers, eyes sparkling in the light of the street lamp. Jeyou can’t help but smile back. It feels nice, talking to someone who seems to understand what kind of life he’s living. Who seems to understand what it’s like to get hurt every single day, again and again.

The guy lies down beside him, their hands brushing when he balances himself, and then, they just stay there, surrounded by the warm air of the summer night and the sound of water flowing several meters underneath them. There’s some sort of quiet understanding and acceptance between them, and Jeyou likes how he feels as if he’s able to be completely _himself_ around someone. Even if said someone is a stranger he just met.

He doesn’t know how much time passes, and when he looks at his watch after a while, he’s surprised to see that it’s almost half past three. With a sigh, he sits up again, pulling his legs away from the edge and the railing, and stands. The guy doesn’t move, but he _does_ look up at him, giving Jeyou a small grin. He reciprocates the smile, turning around and taking the first steps in the direction he came from. But a voice coming from behind him stops him.

“Hey, wait a minute!” He looks back over his shoulder, seeing the guy in a sitting position again, grin still on his face.

“My name’s Chanhyuk. But most people call me Chan.” He introduces himself. Jeyou can’t stop his answering smile from appearing.

“Jeyou.” He says, watching how Chanhyuk’s grin brightens. Then, he looks straight ahead again, and makes his way home. For the first time in forever, he doesn’t feel as lost anymore.

-

A week later, Chanhyuk’s there again, sitting at the same spot as last time. Jeyou takes a seat next to him, sliding his legs through the openings in the railing and feeling Chanhyuk’s eyes on him.

He’s still wearing the clothes his parents forced on him for a business dinner they had with one of the people interested in a partnership with his father’s company. The oversized leather jacket and the black velvet choker around his neck are the only parts of the outfit that still feel like himself.

“Rough day?” Chanhyuk asks, eyeing Jeyou’s split lip and the dark red spot on his cheek. Jeyou just shrugs.

“Not worse than normal. Failed my science test and then I _rebelled_ when I decided to wear some of my own clothes with this unbelievable ugly suit. Was enough for my father to throw a tantrum again.” He lets out an empty, hollow laugh.

“You wanna know the funniest thing about this whole situation? My father himself has no clue about anything that has to do with science.” With a sigh, he leans back on his hands, tilting his head to look up at the stars.

“I hate how all of this just makes me feel so small and helpless. Sometimes I wish I had the courage to defend myself. But I never do, and it makes me feel like I’m submitting to him, even though that’s the last thing I want. Maybe it’s my fault he never stops. Maybe he would if I’d just fight back for once.”

Jeyou doesn’t know why he’s telling all of this to a stranger. He only knows that since the first moment he spent with Chanhyuk, it feels like there’s finally someone who understands him. Who understands _Jeyou_ , the real person behind the wall he built around himself.

Not really expecting an answer, he’s a bit surprised when Chanhyuk starts to speak.

“It isn’t your fault, Jeyou. That’s something really important, something you should never forget. Don’t blame yourself for things you aren’t responsible for. I did that, after my parents died. They had a car accident, seven years ago. They were on the way back from work and wanted to pick me up from a friend when a truck crashed into them. I blamed myself for what happened, always thinking about how everything would’ve been different if I hadn’t visited my friend that day.”

His voice is soft, no sadness in it, only a slight note of nostalgia, carrying the feeling of reminiscing past days.

“I needed almost a year to finally get over it and accept that it wasn’t my fault, but the truck driver’s because he ignored the red light. I also learned that you should _never_ put the blame on yourself when someone else hurt you. Your father doesn’t have the right to do this to you and you shouldn’t even have to defend yourself. He’s the one who did something wrong, not you. Promise me that you always remember that.” 

Then, he holds out his pinky, smiling softly at Jeyou, eyes shining with worry, care, and sincerity. It’s been years since someone looked at him like that and without thinking about it for too long, he links his pinky with Chanhyuk’s.

“Okay. I promise.” And he really means it. Because he knows that Chanhyuk’s right, always knew that it isn’t _his_ fault his dad is a complete asshole. He just forgets it sometimes when he’s attacked with words and punches. But from now on, he trusts Chanhyuk to remind him from time to time.

That night, he walks home with a smile on his lips and warmth in his heart.

-

The third time they meet, Jeyou has had enough. After failing yet another test, his father burning all of his scribbled down lyrics, and then being forced to attend a party the next day, he comes to the decision that he doesn’t want to play after his father’s rules anymore. If the old man can play dirty, so can he.

“Do you trust me?” Is the first thing he says when he arrives at the bridge, not even bothering with sitting down. Chanhyuk looks up at him and answers without hesitation.

“Yes.”

Jeyou can’t stop the smile that takes over his face when he hears the word. It’s the answer he was hoping for, even though he never thought he would actually get it.

“Good. Because I need your help.”

“What is it?” Chanhyuk asks while already standing up. Jeyou grins and hands him a face mask and a pair of gloves. The other raises an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look, but takes it.

“There’s a party tomorrow, at the _prestigious_ golf club our town has to offer. My parents want me to come with them. So tell me, wouldn’t it be such a shame if the whole thing was cancelled because someone vandalized the clubhouse?”

The grin on Chanhyuk’s face is almost as bright as Jeyou’s when he answers.

“I like the way you think.” Is all he says, and then, they’re on their way. The club isn’t that far away from the bridge, only up the hill and a little bit to the right through a part of the forest. They arrive within fifteen minutes, stopping a few meters away from the entrance.

“There’s no security, so we don’t have to worry about someone seeing us. I’ve been here often enough and know where the cameras are, so these” He waves his own face mask in the air. “Are just an extra precaution. And, just to be sure, you really wanna do this?”

“Hell yeah. It’s not going to be my first break in, but definitely the one with the most entertaining reason. And the one with the nicest company.” With that, he smirks at Jeyou, sends him a wink, and puts on the mask and the gloves. Jeyou likes to believe that he doesn’t blush, but the warmth in his cheeks is telling him something else.

Placing his backpack on the ground, he pulls out one of the many spray paint bottles that are stored away in it. Putting the backpack on again, he smiles at Chanhyuk before pulling up his mask and walking towards the side of the clubhouse, trusting Chanhyuk to follow him. If he remembers correctly, there’s a camera at the top of the entrance, right next to the hidden shelf where they keep the key.

It’s a bit complicated to see the device in the dark, but he doesn’t need too long to find the little red light. Balancing himself while also trying to stay out of the frame, he’s thankful that the building isn’t that high, and reaches up, spraying color on the camera lens. Grabbing the key next to it, he takes a few steps to the right and opens the door without any problems.

There’s no camera in the entrance area, but he knows that there are still three left: one in the kitchen, one in the lounge, and one in the office. Carefully walking through the house, he doesn’t need long to blind the rest of them. When he comes back from the kitchen, Chanhyuk has pulled down his mask and turned on the lights, now standing in the lounge, gaze impressed and disgusted at the same time when he looks at the expensive furniture and the large flat screen on the wall. Jeyou walks over to him while putting away his own mask and places his backpack in front of them. Taking out an array of colorful spray paint, he turns to Chanhyuk.

“What do you think they would say about a giant rainbow on their wall?” He asks, wide grin spreading even before he ends his sentence. Chanhyuk reciprocates his smile and pulls out his phone.

“I think they would love it. Give me a second and then we can start.” He answers and walks over to the stereo system. Turning it on and connecting his phone with it, he taps on the display, and then, there’s some kind of guitar-heavy pop-rock filling the room.

“Sorry, that’s the most fitting music I could find. But I guess searching for _Music to vandalize to_ on Spotify isn’t going to give me the results I want.” He says, taking his place next to Jeyou again and smirking down at him.

“So, you wanna start? Honestly, just do what you want, I don’t care what happens to this place. Spent some of my worst days here and I really don’t want tomorrow to be the next one.” With that, Jeyou crosses the room, walking the few steps to the wall full of pictures. There’s a photo of every club member with their family, and Jeyou takes the one of him and his parents.

He hates it with a burning passion. It was taken around two years ago, the time where things started to get violent with his father. He still remembers the day because it was one of those times where his parents forced him into designer clothes and used him as the picture of the perfect son in front of their friends. They already did that before, but it was one of the first instances where Jeyou was brave enough to at least try and say no. Look at where it got him.

He turns around, and with all the anger, hate, hurt, and sadness inside of him, throws it across the room. The picture hits the corner of the opposite window front and falls down, frame breaking and glass shattering. A sense of relief washes over Jeyou when he looks at the mess on the floor.

“Not bad, but I think I could do better.” Chanhyuk’s voice sounds amused and a bit cocky, mischievous smirk on his face. Jeyou’s thankful that he doesn’t comment on his outbreak, but he guesses that Chanhyuk knows. It was like that since they met the first time. They understand each other without many words. That’s why he just beams up at Chanhyuk.

“You’re on.”

And then, they just let loose. After taking the pictures from the wall, they really spray a rainbow on it, coloring every piece of stone available. The sound of crushed glass is echoing through the room with every step they take, but none of them cares.

When they’re done with the wall, they dance. Jumping and twirling around the room, smiling brightly at each other. At one point, some of the pillows land in the shards of glass and send their feathers flying around them.

For the first time in his life, Jeyou feels free. Free from all the expectations his parents and teachers placed on him, free from all the rules and responsibilities that are forced on him. Free from all the hurt and pain and heartache.

His smile is as real as never before when he falls down on one of the couches and watches how Chanhyuk takes the bright red spray paint and writes _Fuck your money_ right across the flat screen. He looks satisfied with his work when he turns around to Jeyou and sinks down next to him. The proud look on his face makes Jeyou giggle, burying his head in Chanhyuk’s shoulder without even thinking about it.

For a while, they just sit there in silence, a comfortable warmth between them. And then, Chanhyuk decides to break it, voice soft and filled with an unbelievable amount of sadness.

“You know, you remind me of myself after my parents died. You’re not _broken_ , but so damaged that you think nothing and nobody can fix you. When I felt that way, I made some really stupid decisions that led me to where I am now. I live in a small, shitty apartment, didn’t graduate, deal with drugs to afford my food, and the only person that really cares about me is my sister. I buried all of my dreams and fucked up my life an-”

“No.” Jeyou interrupts him, lifting his head to look up at Chanhyuk before continuing.

“You’re wrong. I care about you too. And I know that we only just met, but I can see that you’re a truly incredible person. You made some dumb decisions but they don’t define you, and I believe that you’re still able to fulfill all of your dreams. Maybe _you_ don’t believe in yourself anymore, but trust me when I say that I do. You’re capable of making me happy, which is something nobody accomplished in _years_. And I know that you’re able to do the same for yourself. _You can make yourself happy_.”

Jeyou doesn’t expect the tears that form in Chanhyuks eyes nor the way the other is suddenly falling into his arms, clinging to Jeyou’s shirt as if it’s the only thing preventing him from drowning. Jeyou just lets him cry, his hand wandering slowly up and down Chanhyuk’s back. When he has finally calmed down a little, he sits up again, looking down at Jeyou with a soft smile on his face and an even softer look in his eyes. Their faces are close, so close that Jeyou can feel Chanhyuk’s breath on his lips when the other speaks.

“Honestly, I could say the same about you. You’re strong enough to find your own way, to find your own _happiness_ , away from your family. You deserve to not feel hurt and angry and like you could shatter to pieces at any moment. And I think that as long as you remember these two things, you’re able to do and achieve everything you want. Because like you said, we only just met, but to me, you already feel like someone who’s capable of brilliant things.”

This time, it’s Jeyou’s turn to tear up, even though he doesn’t break down the same way Chanhyuk did. Smiling warmly at the other, he whispers a small _Thanks_ into the space between them before leaning back.

“I think it’s time to go.” He says, voice still a bit shaky but the smile on his face intact. He stands up and holds out his hand for Chanhyuk to take. The other accepts it, and then they pack up their stuff. Chanhyuk disconnects his phone while Jeyou collects his spray paint, comfortable silence between them.

When they’re done, they leave the house, going back to the bridge. The world around them is quiet as they walk next to each other, hands brushing and shoulders touching from time to time. They don’t have to talk, everything important has been said a few minutes ago.

They part ways with bright smiles and soft words of goodbye, and Jeyou makes his way home with a feeling of contentment in his body. He didn’t know that acceptance and encouragement from someone who’s important to you could feel so liberating, but he likes the hope that comes with it.

The next day, his parents get the message that the party is cancelled. No one suspects that it’s his fault, but his father’s still so angry that he beats him until he can’t stand up anymore. Jeyou thinks about Chanhyuk’s smile when he told him that he can do anything and takes the punches with a grin on his face.

-

They meet again the next week. This time, they stay on the bridge, lying down on the concrete and looking up at the stars. They point out the constellations they know and talk about the universe. It’s unimaginable size and the possibility that they may not be alone in it. Joke about aliens and space wars and foreign planets.

Another night is spent with Jeyou tracing the lines of the tattoo on Chanhyuk’s right arm while the older talks about his sister, the only person left of his family after his parents died. How she’s the only person that was there for him whatever happened, be it him coming out as bi or his dream to make music. And how he doesn’t want to disappoint her by telling her about the life he’s living. Jeyou can only hug him while he cries.

The next time, they expand on the topic of music, discussing lyrics and songwriting. How they both use music as an escape from their lives, how it’s something that makes them feel _alive_ when nothing else does. They come up with ideas for rhythms, melodies, and texts, talking for hours until the sun rises and Jeyou has to go home before someone realizes he was gone.

The night after that, Jeyou opens up about his family. He describes the way his home was always a loveless one, but that his father didn’t hurt him until two years ago. Explains how his parents saw him as the heir of their company as soon as he was born, but that he slowly ruined the picture they wanted him to portray. How they seemed to hate him more and more with every decision he made: Stopping to wear the clothes they picked out for him. Letting his grades drop. Finding his dream and his future in music. Coming out as gay. The last one was the first time his father laid a hand on him. When he’s done, Chanhyuk softly wipes the tears from his eyes.

Chanhyuk’s always there when Jeyou comes to the bridge, and it doesn’t matter if it’s for three days consecutively or if there’s a gap of over a week. He’s there after he got beat up by another dealer and when he only slept two hours the day before. He’s there when Jeyou arrives with a broken arm and gashes from a belt on his back after he told his parents that he dropped out of school. He’s there when Jeyou needs to rant, needs to cry, needs a shoulder to lean on.

And Jeyou does the same for him. He listens to everything the older has to say and holds his hand when he had a rough day. Starts to carry some disinfectant and band-aids with him because he learns that Chanhyuk can’t always afford them. Gives him soft smiles and reminders that there are people who care about him.

Like Chanhyuk said, they’re damaged. But they keep each other from completely breaking apart.

-

“Do you remember that one time you told me I’m still able to fulfill my dreams?” Chanhyuk asks one night, barely able to hide his happy grin. Jeyou lets out a laugh when he sees it.

“Yeah, I do. But that was like three months ago, why are you bringing it up again?” He replies, curious eyes observing the older.

“Because I thought really long about what you said. And then I made some songs. And I sent them to different entertainment companies in Seoul. Two of them answered and gave me the chance for an online job interview. One sent me a letter of acceptance today.”

Chanhyuk’s smile is brighter than the sun and Jeyou can’t help but smile back.

“That’s amazing! See, I _told_ you you can make it! When are you going to start working?” Chanhyuk chuckles at the excitement in Jeyou’s voice before giving him a warm smile.

“In two weeks. I already found a place I can move into a few days ago and I’m… I’m so _happy_. It’s not even a big company, but not a small one either, and they pay really good even though I’m just going to start working there, and… Honestly, I wanted to say thank you. Without you, I wouldn’t have tried to make something better out of my life. So, thank you. For believing in me.”

Chanhyuk takes a deep breath and takes Jeyou’s hand in his. The expression in his eyes is softer than ever before when he looks at the younger and Jeyou _really_ wants to kiss him. Because of course he fell in love during the countless nights they spent together. Of course he fell for the person that made him feel more loved than anyone else in his life.

“I… I also wanted to know if maybe yo- Shit.”

The smile on Chanhyuk’s face is completely gone when he suddenly stands up, replaced by worry, distress, and anger. His eyes are fixed on something behind Jeyou when he pulls the younger up with him.

“We have to run. Now.”

And then, he takes off. Because his fingers are still interlaced with Jeyou’s, he has no other choice than to follow. They leave the bridge, and after a moment of surprise, Jeyou’s able to hear the hollering and the laughter behind them. Turning around while running, he sees three men chasing after them, every single one of them looking as if he’s twice as tall as Jeyou. And maybe three times as strong.

“Some of the dealers I had problems with. I really hoped I wouldn’t run into them for the last few days I’m here, but apparently, luck isn’t on my side when it comes to that. Better hope they won’t catch us.” Chanhyuk explains when he notices Jeyou looking back. Despite the situation, the amused grin is back on his face, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Hand in hand, they run through the empty streets of their town. Jeyou feels like the world is a blurry mess around him, the specks of light from the street lamps the only thing his mind registers. Chanhyuk’s hand is warm in his, and even though he should be scared of what happens if the men catch up to them, he isn’t. Instead, he smiles.

They’ve been running for a while when Chanhyuk finally stops, turning around to check the street behind them. To their luck, it’s completely deserted, and it looks like they were able to outrun their pursuers. Without them, their heavy breathing is the only thing that’s breaking the silence. At least until Jeyou starts laughing.

Leaning back against the wall of the house next to him, he just starts giggling, feeling light and happy and free. It doesn’t take long for Chanhyuk to join, and soon they find themselves shaking with laughter, the wall beside them the only thing holding them upright.

“Never thought I’d be able to run this fast.” Jeyou says between breathless giggles, head tilted back against the wall when he looks at Chanhyuk. The older is watching him with a soft, happy smile, his eyes shimmering with affection in the dim light.

And then, everything happens unbelievable fast. One second, he’s still laughing about the kinda dangerous but incredibly hilarious situation they just came out of, and the next, he finds himself pinned against the wall, Chanhyuk’s lips on his.

Without even thinking about it, his hands clasp the older’s shirt, pulling him closer and closer and closer until there’s almost no space left between them. He can feel how one of Chanhyuk’s hands settles on his cheek while the other lands on his waist, the contact so soft and careful that Jeyou almost feels like crying because never before in his life has someone touched him with so much _love_.

The way he kisses back is desperate, because he doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want Chanhyuk to let him go. There weren’t many instances in his life where he got what he wished for and he knows that he has to hold onto the things he wants to keep.

“Is this okay?” The older asks when they part after a while, face so close that his lips brush Jeyou’s when he speaks. The younger is only capable of a small nod, head still way too focused on the feeling of Chanhyuk’s lips on his, a feeling he wants _back_.

“More than okay.” He finally manages to say, and Chanhyuk’s answering smile is enough to make him blush. The other’s fingers softly trail a line along Jeyou’s cheekbone, and then, he’s _finally_ leaning closer again, connecting their lips for the second time.

It’s softer and slower than before, mouths just touching before there’s pressure, and Jeyou’s eyes close without him thinking about it. Wedged between the wall and Chanhyuk’s body, he just melts into the older’s hands, a soft sigh leaving him when the other bites down on his lower lip. Everything feels warm and fuzzy and _right_ and Jeyou doesn’t want it to stop.

Parting his lips for the older’s tongue, he lets out a shuddering breath when Chanhyuk steps even closer, their bodies pressed together from head to toe now. Slowly, one of his hands wanders up to the other’s neck and sinks into the hair there, his other hand tightening it’s grip on Chanhyuk’s shirt to give him some leverage where he’s balancing himself on his tiptoes to reciprocate the kiss with enthusiasm.

The way their lips move against each other is addicting, and when Chanhyuk pulls away, Jeyou can’t stop himself from chasing after his mouth, a soft whine escaping him. The older chuckles at the sound, grinning down at Jeyou, his eyes shining with amusement, satisfaction, and fondness. Even in the dim light of the street lamps, they’re shimmering, and he looks so beautiful that Jeyou almost can’t believe that he’s real.

“I actually wanted to ask you something before we were, well… interrupted.” The older says after a moment, letting out a small laugh. Jeyou just nods and smiles warmly at him.

“I wanted to know if you want to come to Seoul with me.”

And _that_ really wasn’t something Jeyou was expecting. His disbelief seems to be visible on his face because Chanhyuk just takes a deep breath, and then, he’s talking again.

“I just… I want you to be there. You could find a job where you don’t need a high school degree, and even if you don’t, I would earn enough money for the two of us. And you could help me with my music and I could help you with yours and maybe you can find a job in the industry too and… I don’t know, okay? The only thing I’m sure about is that you, Kim Jeyou, mean the world to me. And that I don’t want to live another day without you.”

“That came awfully close to a love confession.” Jeyou whispers the first thing he can think of as soon as the older stops talking. Chanhyuk looks at him with a surprised glint in his eyes before he chuckles and shrugs. 

Jeyou doesn’t know at which point the universe decided that for once, he deserves happiness too, but he can’t really bring himself to care. Not when said happiness came in the form of the wonderful, incredible person standing in front of him and the opportunity of finally leaving his family behind. He can’t stop the bright smile that takes over his face when he replies.

“Yes, I’ll come with you. Because you mean the world to me too.”

Chanhyuk’s answering grin is as radiant as the sun, and honestly, the only thing Jeyou can do at this point is lean up and kiss him again.

-

The last time Jeyou sees the bridge, he’s crossing it in the passenger seat of a small beat-up car while holding Chanhyuk’s hand on his way to Seoul.


End file.
